Johner
)}} '|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=1997}} |status = Alive |actor = Ron Perlman }} Johner was a mercenary aboard the smuggling ship the Betty. Johner and the crew of the Betty were responsible for delivering several kidnapped civilians to United Systems Military scientists aboard the [[USM Auriga|USM Auriga]], and he subsequently became involved in the Xenomorph outbreak and infestation aboard the ship. Johner was one of four survivors of the Auriga incident, along with Ripley 8, John Vriess and the Auton Annalee Call. Biography On Kawlang Johner was with the Betty crew during a mission on the swamp planet Kawlang that led to Vriess receiving his paralyzing injuries. As the group attempted to escape with their wounded comrade, they were ambushed and Johner received his graphic facial scarring during the firefight. Aboard the Auriga )}} After delivering the Betty's cargo of kidnapped civilians to Dr. Wren and his team aboard the Auriga, Johner and his crew mates arranged to stay for several days so that Vriess could conduct repairs on the Betty; Johner and Christie spent most of their time idly watching television and drinking Johner's homebrew. They also encountered Ripley 8 in the ship's recreation hall; when Johner unsuccessfully (and rather forcefully) attempted to seduce her, she ended up beating him violently, before turning on Christie, who came to his aid. When Call was caught attempting to disrupt the Xenomorph cloning project aboard the ship, Dr. Wren and several soldiers confronted the Betty crew, threatening to have them executed for bringing a "terrorist" on board. A shootout out erupted, with the Betty crew soon emerging victorious; Johner used his Thermos Gun to dispatch one soldier as he took aim a Christie. However, immediately afterwards a much greater threat became apparent — the Cloned Xenomorphs on board had escaped their cells, and were slaughtering the ship's crew. Fleeing with Ripley 8 )}} With the soldiers on board the Auriga unable to contain the Xenomorphs, the Betty crew hastily made for their ship. Along they way they again encountered Ripley 8, who joined them in their bid for escape, as well as Purvis, who had been impregnated with a Chestburster. Johner was one of the survivors to eventually reach the Betty, but the group was confronted there by Wren, who held them at gunpoint. Purvis, overcome with pain as the Chestburster inside him finally began to emerge, brutally beat Wren and used the birth of the embryo from his chest to kill him; Johner and the others then shot the Chestburster to death. With Elgyn and Hillard both dead, Johner was forced to aid Vriess in piloting the Betty back down to Earth. Despite their relative inexperience, they succeeded, and the ship set down on the surface outside a ruined Paris. ' Special Edition|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=1997}} Personality and Traits )}} Impulsive, violent, abrasive and attitudinal, Johner clearly considered himself to be the alpha-male among the Betty crew (or any group of people, for that matter). Crass and bold, he was particularly arrogant with regards to the opposite sex; he developed a sexual interest in both Call and Ripley 8 almost immediately, an interest he was only too happy to blatantly and shamelessly reveal. The routine rejection by women of this behavior was apparently of no deterrence to him. Johner would also spend much of his time harassing and bullying other crew members for weaknesses that he perceived in their character. He was particularly abusive towards Vriess, even going so far as to use his paralyzed legs for target practice with throwing knives, justifying his actions be pointing out that Vriess "didn't feel a thing". Johner's lack of respect for the newest member of the crew, Call, apparently grew when it was revealed that she was an Auton, with Johner openly lamenting that he "almost fucked it". However, despite his brutal and violent nature, Johner was a valuable member of the Betty crew, acting as the heavy firepower when things became desperate. His fearless attitude and virtual lust for conflict made him a worth ally during the Xenomorph outbreak aboard the Auriga. Despite his generally combative nature, Johner was close to Christie and also held Elgyn in high regard as his commanding officer. Johner was additionally mellowed somewhat by his experiences aboard the Auriga, growing far closer to Vriess as a result. Equipment )}} When he went aboard the Auriga, Johner carried a custom-made shotgun concealed inside a thermos of moonshine. It was apparently a single-shot weapon, as he discarded it following the shootout in the recreation hall, instead claiming an Draco Double Burner from the dead soldier Calabrese. He also armed himself with a pair of United Systems Military Pistols. Behind the Scenes Props Johner‘s Prop Knife Johner's knife can clearly be seen in the film when Johner is taunting Vriess aboard the Betty; Johner drops his knife into Vriess' leg. The weapon was made from resin and hand painted to look like metal and wood. The knife is currently for sale at Movie Bits.com for £495.00. It has been mounted in a box frame with laser cut display showing the film's title and description along with two stills from the scene the knife was used in. It comes supplied with a Certificate of Authenticity.http://www.moviebits.co.uk/productview.php?id=001978 Trivia *After filming the scene where Johner hangs upside-down from the ladder and shoots at the Alien below, actor Ron Perlman found that he had severely lacerated the backs of his legs performing the stunt. *Perlman also nearly drowned while filming the film's underwater sequence; at one point, while trying to surface quickly, he struck his head on a sprinkler in the set's ceiling, knocking him unconscious whilst still in the water. Fortunately he was rescued by safety divers before he drowned. *In the novelization of the movie, Johner's character has a phobia of bugs and as a result is deathly afraid of the Xenomorphs, often shaking uncontrollably with fear whenever they appear. This is contrary to his portrayal in the film, where he seems to show little concern for the horrors around him (although he still blasts a spider off of its web with a shot from his pistol after the upside-down shooting scene). Appearances * / / *''Aliens: Original Sin'' Gallery JohnerAims.png|Johner takes aim. References ja:ジョナー Category:Humans Category:Betty crewmembers Category:Yautja/Xenomorph killers Category:Notable survivors of xenomorph attacks Category:Mercenaries Category:Alien Resurrection characters